Play My Music
by STARsearchers555
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are back at Camp Rock, but this time the summer belongs to the new campers who are bound to have some very exciting adventures. Join Samantha, Jacob, along with their other friends as they discover the importance of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here we are. Once again," Shane Grey sighed as he stepped out of his car and running over to the other side to help his long-time girlfriend. Mitchie Torres smiled, wrapping her arms around Shane's waist as she got out and looked over the camp that held so many memories for them.

"Can you believe it? It almost seems like ages since we've been here. College sure was a hassle." Shane smirked, and glaced over by the docks.

"I wonder if they still have those canoes." Mitchie rolled her eyes, as she started unloading the car.

"Who knows, but remember Shane, we're here as counselors not campers. So act your age." Mitchie laughed, giving Shane a kiss on the cheek, before walking away.

"I am not old." Shane called, sounding offended as he ran to catch up with her. When he did, he placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed,

"You think the kids are good here?" Mitchie gave some serious thought before replying.

"If not, they will be by the end of the summer. You turned out pretty well, popstar." The two lovers laughed, reminiscing about their summers at Camp Rock.

"Sam! SAM! You have to see this! It's so cool." Samantha Lincoln could practically hear the excitement overflowing her best friend's voice. Samantha leaned over to look out her window, "I see it Krisalyn," and there it was. CAMP ROCK!

"All right girls, we're here," Samantha's mom informed them as they pulled up into the camp's back lot where a few other cars were parked. Samantha and Krisalyn helped unload their luggage and when the last bag was out, Mrs. Lincoln asked them with a look of concern,

"Okay, clothes?"

"Check," both girls answered tiredly.

"Instruments?" Samantha held up her guitar bag and Krisalyn pointed to her drum kit that was in its suitcases.

"Check."

"Cell phones?" They held out their cell phones.

"How about your toiletries? Books? Krisalyn, I know you bring one everywhere with you. Your mom also wanted to know if you have Sean? Oh and Sam, I made sure to pack your volleyball in your duffle, but I wasn't sure if you wanted your diary with it. I didn't have times to clean the ball, so I hope you don't mind a bit of dirt-"

"Mom," Samantha laughed, finally stopping her interrogation. Samantha hugged her mom tightly and assured,

"We'll be fine, promise."

"Yeah, Mrs. Lincoln. No problem," Krisalyn added, although her voice sounded too distracted and eager to explore. Mrs. Lincoln shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind Samantha's ear.

"Fine then, but if you need me-"

"We'll let you know," Samantha finished and kissed her mom on the cheek. Mrs. Lincoln squeezed her into a tight hug, as well as Krisalyn, before getting back into the car. Samantha and Krisalyn waved as she pulled out and looked at each other in anticipation. They let out a short squeal, before heading off to the main office to ask where their cabin was.

"Just think, Sam. You, me, and a whole lot of music! I guess it's no different than at home, but this is going to be great. Although, probably greater than that one time when I scored a perfect percent on that math test. Not to say it was easy-as-pie, it was pretty hard. I'm just glad I understood it, you know? Oh pie! I wonder if they serve any here… or pudding. Yeah, lots and lots of pudding!" Samantha giggled at Krisalyn's ramblings. Krisalyn tended to talk about random topics when her excitement couldn't be contained.

"Well, be careful," Samantha suggested pushing Krisalyn out of the way of a passing kid.

"I don't want you tripping over your own two feet before we get to the cabin." Suddenly Samantha was knocked over when something hit her head on.

"I am so sorry," said a nervous voice. Samantha looked up to see a slim girl looking at her in concern. Both girls straightened up at once and apologized at the same time. As the other girl stood holding her own guitar case with jittery hands, Samantha couldn't help but notice how nice her blonde hair shone in the afternoon sun, like rays of gold light.

"Well…sorry again," the girl repeated before running away, groaning.

"You okay?" Krisalyn asked, making sure Samantha was okay. It seemed rude to her that the other girl would leave so suddenly.

"I'm fine. I hope she's okay."

"She looked fine." The two girls shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up. At this rate, summer will be over by the time we get to the office," Jamison Robinson muttered as she began to jump up and down, while watching her best friends Jacob Thomas and Derek Whitman drag their instruments behind them. It wasn't so much she was mad at Jacob, it was really Derek with his five guitars, two acoustic and three electric.

"I'm sure the entire camp site would _love_ to know you own FIVE guitars, Derek. Perhaps they'll ask you to do a one man band show for us," Jamison suggested with the strongest hint of mockery and Jacob couldn't help but laugh. Jacob didn't mind Jamison's sarcastic remarks, unlike Derek who prized his guitars highly.

"Listen, Jamison, I think you should just shut-"

"Do I look like I care what you think," Jamison scoffed, smiling a wide smile and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Come on, let's go Jake," Jamison led him to the front office, leaving Derek behind in their dust. After coughing up a bit, he growled under his breath but noticed some girls looking at him. He leaned up on one of his guitars and greeted smoothly,

"Hi." The girls giggled and scurried off, as Derek shook his head. Oh yes, he'll definitely love it here.

Angel Macks muttered furiously under her breath. She thought the other girl didn't seem angered, but what if they were the silent type, waiting for the right moment to strike back. Angel shook her head knowing she was getting a little dramatic. Finally reaching her cabin, she opened the door to find a girl already there. She seemed no taller than Angel, but her appearance led her to be more mature. She wore a light sundress with large daisy flower print. Her red, or was it brown, hair pulled into a stylish ponytail and her non-swept bangs covered her forehead like a curtain underneath a yellow headband. She looked at Angel as if calculating if she was worth the effort to acknowledge.

"Hi, I'm Angel." The girl didn't reply. Obviously Angel didn't pass her stupid test. Angel went to her bed and unpacked her stuff, carefully placing a picture frame of her family beside her bed. When Angel thought she had finished she felt a tug on her shoulder and stared eye to eye with the other girl, whose lips were pursed and poised.

"I'm going to make this clear and simple. Rule number one, stay away from my stuff and rule number two, stay out of my way." Angel blinked in disbelief. This girl could not be serious. Who did she think she was?

"Who do you think you are," Angel snapped. Honestly, this girl needed a serious attitude adjustment. The other girl smirked, rolled her eyes before making her way to the door.

"I'm too cool to know you." She walked out of the cabin, leaving Angel to follow a fit of rage.

The arrival of the luxury SUV Hummer wasn't the most astonishing sight, as it pulled up into the camp's parking lot. It was more the sight of the people exiting it. First from the back row was a boy with sandy brown hair, wearing a pair of professional looking black shades. Behind him, came out a girl with a long and tan figure, a pair of red star shaped earrings standing out from her light brown hair. After her followed a girl whose skin was a bit on the pale side but the pair of dark purple skinny jeans she was wearing made too sharp a contrast to judge for sure. Jumping out after them, another girl looked around with a smile on her face as if she was about to ride a roller coaster, holding an energy drink in one hand and a digital camera in the other. Finally form the driver's seat came a boy with somewhat spiked with red ends that were turning brown due to the dark coloring of his hair. He wore a pair of police-officer sunglasses, a single black ballpoint pierced into his right cartilage, hitting the glasses' hinge every time he adjusted it. Out of shot gun stepped out a well-built boy with a dark brown fohawk wearing emo styled glasses. Both guys came over to join the girls who were gathered around, one of the girls energetically speaking. When they huddled together the girl stretched out her arm and clicked the silver button on her digital camera. Honestly, this group screamed COOL.

"All right, let's go. We need to get our cabin," the sandy haired boy called as he began walking off.

"What's the matter Jalen, afraid we might have to share a cabin?" a girl called back, the same amount of impatience heard in her voice. The boy with the fohawk came over to sling an arm around her shoulders, his fingers playing with her star shaped earrings.

"What's the matter, Chloe? Didn't get enough sleep during the car ride?" Chloe huffed, but wrapped her arm around the boy's waist.

"I just don't see why he has to get snappy at us." The smallest girl, her skin looking paler as they walked more into the sun, smiled as she took out a can of pink spray paint and walked cautiously up to Jalen. She lightly pressed the top and the group had to hold their laughter. When Jalen reacted, it was too late, for a pink dot had appeared on the back of his head. The girl holding out her camera took a picture of his expression.

"Another masterpiece by Miss. Elliott," she giggled, running to proud Elliott and taking a snap shot. Jalen shook his head and continued on. The other boy came forward and picked up Elliot to swing over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss. But I'm going to have to escort you off the premises." The girl giggled again as she switched her camera to video mode.

"This isn't worthwhile, Ariana. Please stop taping and put me down you animal. Stop man handling me," Elliott demanded, threatening the boy by putting the spray can in his face. The boy put her down and smiled, ruffling her hair. Ariana giggled,

"Kyle, you're such a ladies man."

"Yeah, real smooth," Elliott mumbled, smirking. Ariana turned her camera to Chloe who was trying to make the other boy face Ariana.

"Come on Isaac. You know, Ariana has to have her way," Kyle joked, taking off Isaac's glasses. Isaac nearly socked Kyle's head when Kyle threw them to Chloe. Isaac was about to tackle her when Jalen came back and hollered,

"Come on you guys. I want to get some good spots." Isaac took his chance to steal back his glasses and pulled at Chloe's hair a bit forcefully, before running after Jalen. Chloe took off after him, Kyle and Elliott following closely, Ariana capturing everything on film.

"Hey Krisalyn, how about we head to the stage, before welcoming is over?" Samantha suggested, as she finished settling into their cabin which took longer to find than it took to unpack. Krisalyn nodded and they took off, joining a huge group of kids standing in front of the stage near the water. Already standing there was a nice-looking lady with red fuzzed hair, speaking into a microphone.

"Hey campers! I'm Dee La Duke, your musical director," the lady greeted, waving to the kids.

"At Camp Rock we believe in three things. One: having personality, two: having being taught what it really means to be an artist, and three: having fun!" Everyone screamed in enthusiasm, as Dee continued on,

"As everyone knows, after days of intense training of singing and dancing, we have our," she pointed to the crowd who shouted in unison,

"FINAL JAM!"

"Come on now! Let's try that again, with a little harmony!" This time the group sang the words, their voices coming together somewhat nicely for a first time. Dee clapped for this, until she added with a hint of suspense.

"Last year, the winner got to perform a duet with Connect Three's very own Shane Gray-At the sound of his name, numerous girls screeched until Samantha could feel her ear drums about to burst. When they finished, Dee laughed in amusement,

"This year, we're taking it up a notch and instead of a duet with Connect Three, the winner….of this year's FINAL JAM…will be performing with the boys ON TOUR!" Dee had to cover her ears from the increasingly loud yelling from the group. Samantha and Krisalyn screamed along, jumping up and down, until Krisalyn bumped into a girl holding a digital camera with both girls taking a fall.

"I am so sorry," Krisalyn apologized. The other girl shook her head and laughed,

"It's cool, whatever."

"Ariana, come on. Don't get separated, huh?" Came a deep voice, Samantha turned to see a boy wearing funny police glasses come up to the other girl and nodded to them.

"Good day, ladies," he greeted with a pleasant smile.

Samantha waved while Krisalyn stood shocked.

"Let's go, the others are over there," the boy mentioned, nodding his head in another direction. The girl nodded and took a leap onto the guy's back. Easily, the guy lifted her up and the girl was able to see above the rest of the group. When they had gone, Krisalyn turned to Samantha with a huge grin.

"Whoa! What a guy, huh? I wonder if that's his girlfriend" Krisalyn mentioned, looking in the direction they had left. Samantha was curious as well. Both teens looked stunning alone but together made an attractive pair.

"Probably, let's go find out!" Samantha suggested and they took off, weaving in and out of the crowd. Once, Samantha had to apologize for hitting someone square in the chest, trying to laugh off her embarrassment, but rushed away before they could respond. Near the edge of the crowd, standing off to the side, everyone near by staring at them with interest were the five other gorgeous looking people.

"Maybe we should approach them later," Samantha suggested.

"Yeah," Krisalyn agreed. So the two girls decided to wait to introduce themselves. Little did they know how disastrous later would come about.

Jacob's eyes followed the girl until she vanished amongst the others. She was pretty cute and when she had run into him, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh. It was giddy enough to say she had been embarrassed, as much as he had.

"What'cha staring at, Jake?" Jamison asked, coming over to him. Jacob shook his head and saw Derek chatting up with some girls, who were admiring the excellent condition of his electric guitar.

"Apparently, someone's already following rule #3," Jamison commented. Jacob laughed, and then drew his attention to Dee who had another announcement.

"Speaking of celebrities, another summer we'll be joined with a dashing young man, whose sound is as _bad_ as his attitude," she held up a peace sign, while sticking her tongue out. The kids got a good laugh at that.

"However our star isn't here yet, so I hope you'll give him a nice welcome when he arrives. Now go off and get ready for dinner. You're going t love it!" Jacob and Jamison quickly grabbed Derek before heading off to the mess hall.

"So, Jamison, found your cabin?" Jacob asked, hoping she had some place t sleep. This place seemed to fill in quickly.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sharing with two others who seemed already settled when I arrived."

"That's cool. I bet you'll make some friends."

"Unless her sarcasm scares them always," Derek joked. Jamison rolled her eyes and opened the door for Jake, but as Derek passed she released the door and it slapped him in the face.

"Hey!"

"I'm talking to you!" Angel exclaimed, pulling her cabin mate's shoulder. She had lost track of her during the greeting ceremony, her attention being drawn to a nice looking boy with an electric guitar but was quickly remedied by the fact he had an ego the size of the other girl. Angel had been amused at the thought of them being put together.

The other girl shoved Angel's hand off of hers and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't boss me around," Angel countered, both girls looking at each other with loathing.

"I wouldn't if you didn't look like some washed-up wreck."

"Excuse me for not looking like a clown, with too much make-up."

"Better than some nobody, no one notices!"

"I'd rather be invisible than a no-talent diva!"

"Girls, is there a problem?" asked a cautious voice. Both girls turned to see what appeared to a councilor, but by the looks of it only an assistant wearing comfortable jeans and flip-flops, looking them over. Angel looked to the other girl as she looked at Angel.

"No, nothing's wrong…" Angel turned to the girl, who smiled pleasantly enough.

"Jennifer."

"Jennifer. Everything's fine." Jennifer looked them over again and asked,

"What are your names?" Angel allowed the other girl to go first, who was seething,

"Julia…Julia Brookhart." Angel blinked in disbelief, such a nice name for such a not nice person.

"Angel Macks." Jennifer nodded and pointed to the mess hall,

"I suggest you guys hurry on to dinner then. The food here is amazing, we've got ourselves a really great cook. I think we're serving sloppy Joes." Angel and Julia nodded.

"Great."

"Superb." As they walked in silence, neither took a glance backwards to check if Jennifer was watching. Angel was pretty sure since Julia wasn't willing to continue their conversation. That is until they arrived at the mess hall.

"Don't think you'll always be that lucky," Julia scoffed, Angel guessing she was talking about Jennifer's interruption. Angel was about to snap back when she nearly avoided a girl sitting at a nearby table who suddenly jumped up with a plate of sloppy Joe sauce and shouted,

"ICE CREAM FOR ME!" Angel never thought the girl's action would send bits of her sauce flying onto the head of another camper.

"Karly, calm down," the girl sitting at the same table warned, her own ice cream forgotten. The other camper stood up and looked the girl Karly with irritation, red sauce mixing into her black hair. Before Karly could apologize, the girl snapped,

"You must be the clumsiest person to walk the planet."

"Hey! It was just an accident," the other girl defended, getting up from her seat.

"Caydence, just leave it," Karly urged, but Caydence shook her head.

"No, she should apologize."

"Apologize! She should apologize to me, the klutz."

"All right, knock it off."

"No." No one saw it coming. The girl had suddenly lifted her own sloppy Joe and threw it at Karly. Angel looked on in despair before shouting,

"Hit the deck!"

"I'm going to get some more, all right?" Ariana told the group, holding up her energy drink. Elliot was laughing in amusement.

"That's your fifth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, aren't you close to feeling sick yet?" Ariana shook her head rapidly.

"Nope."

"Ariana, don't over do it. You can't make an addiction out of those," Jalen warned, looking over his two-bitten burger. Ariana nodded, rolling his head and got up at the exact moment a sloppy Joe hit her right in the face, sending her to fall backwards. Bumping into Kyle, who was just about to take a bite out of his sloppy Joe, which the meat inside had squirted out due to the extra force put into biting it. The containments were then flying across the table and hit the back of a girl's head. The girl looked behind her to see Elliot and Chloe trying to hold in their laughter. Kyle recognized her as the two girls from before, and got up immediately to walk over to their table.

"Are you okay," Kyle asked sincerely, handing them a napkin. Krisalyn noticed the other girls laughing and said bluntly,

"I don't think that was funny."

"Krisalyn," Samantha scolded. Kyle looked behind him and nodded.

"I don't either-"

"Then maybe you should apologize to the girl," came a commanding voice. The girls were surprised to see a boy stomping over, trying to act confident despite the height difference between him and the other boy.

"I know, I was," Kyle assured his voice firm.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the other boy said, a self-righteous look on his face.

"He's waiting for you to bug off," barked another voice. This time the boy Samantha and Krisalyn had seen earlier with the fohawk had come forward to help his friend.

"Isaac, I got it," Kyle turned to Isaac giving him a look, thanking him for his help but told him to drop it.

"Really, I'm okay. It's no big deal," Samantha assured, trying to stop the argument.

"See, the girl's fine," Isaac told the other boy who didn't want to end the conversation so easily.

"No, he should apologize."

"Not if there's nothing to apologize for."

"So what, he thinks he's too good for common manners?"

"Hey," Kyle advanced towards the boy but another boy ran up to stand in between them.

"Look, guys, let's be cool and leave the girls alone," the boy said in a friendly tone, sending a curious look at Samantha who blushed.

"Dude, just leave this to me."

"I'm afraid if I did, Derek, there'd be nothing of you left."

"So what, big-shot here can't fight his own battles?" Isaac shot, a look of mockery on his face. Kyle tried leading Isaac away but was too late.

"I said apologize," Derek ordered, grabbing a glass of soda

"Derek no!" Jacob yelled, but too late. Instead of Isaac the soda splashed all over a

The next thing they knew, somebody had jumped on the table and screamed,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"What was that?" Mitchie asked as she looked into the mess hall. There seemed to be a lot of chaos happening inside and she was starting to rethink entering in.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It looks like fun." Mitchie gave Shane a critical look and asked,

"Don't you think we should stop it?" Shane shook his head and dragged Mitchie away by the hand.

"You worry too much Mitchie. I'm sure it's a harmless food fight. We'll clean up later, all right?" Mitchie looked uncertain but smiled when Shane pulled her close for a warm hug.

Jacob instantly dropped to the floor, just missing some chocolate pudding from hitting his face. He was sure CAMP ROCK was going to be fun, but not hectic. As he began crawling under the tables to avoid getting hit, he didn't notice someone already hiding beneath the same table. He looked up and saw the girl, Derek had tried to defend. He himself had thought to come over and ask if she was all right. Then again, he didn't want to make himself the fool, so he let Derek handle it. Wrong move!

"Hi," he said finally, when he noticed they had been staring at each other.

"Hi," she answered back. They sat in silence until a boy fell to the ground with cheese covering his nose. The girl tried holding back a giggle and Jacob felt his ears ringing. He was right before, the girl was cute, even with sloppy Joe sauce in her hair.

"I'm Jacob," he mentioned, holding out a hand.

"I'm Sam," she answered, taking his. They both looked disgusted when they realized there was some kind of yogurt on their fingers and both began laughing hysterically, sharing the same thought, what next?


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate when I have to be un-cool," Brown Cessario scoffed, as he watched his campers clean every space in his now, newly editable decorated Mess Hall. Derek mumbled something under his breath as he cleaned a large milk-spill off the table counter. He took a glance at Jacob and saw he was mopping the floor, while chatting with the girl Derek had hoped to impress earlier. He knew from the look on Jacob's face that he didn't mind the punishment as much as Derek did.

"As for you," Brown addressed Derek. Derek looked upon the director's eyes with anxiety as Brown continued,

"Since you cannot respect the Mess Hall and its services, you will be on kitchen duty with Ms. Moralejo, under the watchful eye of our fabulous Ms. Torres." Derek didn't dare complain as he watched Brown walk away and looked at the girl Brown had addressed earlier. He turned to see a girl shorter than him, with natural brown skin and dark black hair, glaring at him with even darker brown eyes. Derek looked away as he continued cleaning, deciding to hide his brooding until he got back to their cabin. Kitchen Duty! How embarrassing! Not as embarrassing as he looked around and saw he was alone in cleaning the two tables assigned to him, while everyone else was working in pairs or groups. A rag cloth was sitting on the table without an owner and Derek could feel his frustration grow. Where was Jamison!

Jamison sighed as she sat on the dock, sending pebbles skipping across the lake's surface. It had been sometime since she had ditched Mr. I'm-too-good-for-this Whiteman and she considered going back if it hadn't been for the agonizing thought of having to watch him moping some more. It really was pathetic. Although she smiled at the thought of Jacob and that other girl, who seemed to be showing as much interest in Jacob as he was to her. Jamison couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Jacob having a summer fling, since Jacob was pretty much a hopeless tragedy with other females. Not to say Jacob wasn't popular, no that miserable position was filled in sadly by his best friend, but Jacob just couldn't take a hint as how to flirt with the opposite gender. It was rather amusing sometimes to watch a girl put her heart and soul out into impressing him, but Jacob would be too clueless as to understand. She had just finished a great toss, when she could feel the guilt of leaving Derek to suffer alone, slowly creeping into her stomach.

"Better get back to do damage control," Jamison said with as much enthusiasm as a kid looking forward to a getting a scolding. She walked up back to the main path when something shinning in the back lot caught her attention. Apparently some late arrivals, but Jamison gave it no thought. That was until the car's lights went out and Jamison's eyes didn't have enough time to readjust to the darkness. Making her way slowly back, feeling the dirt trail with her feet, she could hear some rapid movement. This didn't seem like the place to attract wild animals, but who knew what lengths animals would go to if they were starved. This was great, Jamison thought, as she could feel herself become tense and panicked. Build up the suspense by painting horrid images in her head, yes that was a wonderful way to stay calm. She continued on, her eyes wide from fear and her breathing almost dead silent. She was startled when the car's engine roared and its head light blinded her. Within minutes, the lights disappeared but Jamison's senses were now on extreme alert due to her thoughts prior. Suddenly something grabbed at her and Jamison couldn't help but react. Of course, one would think punching an animal could result in loosing a hand. Punching a person's nose only resulted in a painful aftermath, especially for the knuckles of said person throwing the punches. Jamison's gasp of pain was echoed by another grunt as the figure doubled back and landed in a heap on the ground. Jamison tried shaking her fingers vigorously, but stole a glance at the other person who was now muttering a couple of oddly formed sentences. Although she thought herself stupid for asking, it was better than seeming uncaring,

"Are you all right?" The other person answered in a muffled voice,

"I was before." Jamison rolled her eyes. Why must men be such babies?

"You're not going to die."

"Maybe, but I know my sense of smell is never going to be the same."

"Well that's fine, since it didn't seem to be working before," Jamison commented sourly, catching a strong whiff of the nauseating cologne he was wearing, and she continued up the path closer to the Mess Hall. The guy came forward and looked Jamison straight in the eye, while his furious eyes glowed under the light posts. Jamison could feel her lips scrunch together, his attitude adding fuel to her frustration.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"I can sue you for this."

"Under what charges, ruining that already ugly mug of yours?" Both teens stood still, until Jamison could hear the campers exiting from the Mess Hall. As much as she liked arguing with this guy she did not want to be caught with his nose bleeding, what would the councilors think? She looked around and luckily caught a glimpse of Jacob.

"Look," Jamison sighed, trying to let some fresh air to cool off her irritation.

"I'm sorry for the punch, it was all self-defense." The guy's expression read shock and he asked cautiously,

"That's… it? After all that, you're just going to…let it go?" Jamison shrugged, her anger already dissipating,

"Yeah, I mean, I guess it's no one's fault, unless you were serious about suing me?" Jamison wasn't sure to call his bluff, but took the chance. She thought it seemed pretty silly for him to make a fuss about the whole ordeal. It was an accident after all. The boy stared at her and looked away, as if in thought. Jamison thought of running to catch up with Jacob when the boy laughed,

"I have to admit, it's really…mature of you to apologize." Jamison smirked,

"Well one of us has to be the bigger person. And I wasn't sure if throwing out threats qualifies you for that position." The boy shook his head and walked toward the Director's cabin. As Jamison watched him leave, he abruptly turned around and asked,

"How's your hand?" Jamison made a face expressing her confusion, but realized she had been cradling it all through the conversation.

"It's…it'll be fine," she called back, hoping he'd be assured. His eyebrow rose, but he kept on walking as she ran to join the rest of the campers returning to their cabins.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob asked as he walked Sam to her cabin. They had met up with her friend, Krisalyn, on their way from the Mess Hall and Sam had told her she'd meet up with her later. Jacob took this as a hopeful sign she liked his company.

"Yeah, I mean we have classes together."

"Good point." Jacob could feel his fingers clasp and unclasp as he watched Sam standing before him, braiding a section of her hair. Was she expecting something?

"…Night, then," Jacob said somewhat nervously.

"Night," Sam answered, going to her door. As he turned away, a thought entered his head and not even giving a second thought, a weakness of his, he ran up the steps to kiss Sam on the cheek. At first, he thought he had done the stupidest thing ever when Sam flinched but noticed her mouth was formed in a tight smile. She laughed softly and Jacob recognized it as the laugh from before, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Night," Jacob repeated, feeling a bit more confident and walked towards the boys cabin, not noticing Sam's eyes following his every move.

"Shane, I really think we should have helped clean up. We didn't even try to stop it from happening," Mitchie moped, already feeling unworthy of her new job. Shane shook his head,

"Come on baby, I said I was sorry for before. I know Uncle Brown will get us for this later, but for now can you please not be angry at me about this." Mitchie smiled softly,

"I could never be angry at you for something like this, but I'm serious Shane. We have to step it up a bit. I don't want to disappoint your uncle." Shane nodded in understanding, but felt guilty as he watched Mitchie mope some more. Out of the corner of his eye, Shane saw something that would make Mitchie happy for the mean time.

"Mitchie, look over there." Mitchie followed his gaze to see a boy and a girl, both covered in tonight's dinner, standing in front of a cabin and when they were saying goodbye. As quick as lightening, the boy walked away, only to run back and kiss the girl on the cheek. A moment of silence passed until a familiar smile reflected on both their faces and the boy once again made his way to his cabin. The moment seemed magical and it made Mitchie happy that they had made a memory out of a horrible mess. Most girls would hate to be seen in such an unattractive state. Shane saw the look in Mitchie's eyes and was glad to see she'd forgotten about the whole event. However, he too would have to be more responsible, it was the kids' summer not his but he still wanted to make it memorable. For both him and Mitchie.

Samantha could feel the laughter still inside her and mentally berate herself. She had just met this boy! Why she acting this way to a total and complete stranger? What was with her? She shrugged and decided she'd let tomorrow decide where to take her. Before going into the cabin, she noticed Jacob stop to talk to a girl Sam had seen talking to another boy. Did they know each other? Before she knew it, she was dragged into the cabin by a forceful tug.

"So, tell me everything," Krisalyn pleaded, as she jumped onto Samantha's bed.

"Everything…was fine," Samantha answered lamely. Krisalyn looked at her as if Samantha had asked her what 1 plus 1 equaled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I mean, you only talked to him for an hour, but I'm sure that wasn't enough time for you," Krisalyn teased, her voice flowing with sarcasm. Samantha shook her head and grabbed her diary. There was definitely going to be an entry tonight. Suddenly, the girl she had seen with Jacob earlier walked in and smiled brightly. Both Samantha and Krisalyn stared, not knowing what to say.

"Wow, aren't we a talkative bunch," the girl commented, a playful smirk on her lips. Krisalyn smiled widely before answering,

"Oh yeah, we just love talking to random strangers walking into our cabin." The girl came over to the bed opposite them and sat down.

"I'm no stranger. I'm your cabin mate." Samantha came over and Krisalyn hugged her automatically. Jamison responded with a light pat on the back.

"The name's Jamison."

"I'm Krisalyn and this is my best friend in the entire world, Sam." Now in the better lighting, Samantha noticed Jamison was quite charming. She wore burmuda shorts and a dark purple hoodie, a bright neon-purple hair clipped placed in her layered brown hair. Her skin tone was lightly tanned and Samantha took notice of her own ivory skin.

"I know, Jacob's told me much about you."

"Within those few minutes?" Samantha asked curiously. Jamison nodded.

"Yeah, a lot can be said in few words. Not to mention we're good friends, so I think I'd be able to see-" she cut off however, looking at Samantha with a knowing smile. She didn't take the bait, but Krisalyn did.

"See what?"

"You tell me, Sam." What did Jamison mean? Did Jacob tell her something about her? About what happened? Had she seen them? Had she seen the- so many questions, filled Samantha's already puzzled mind. Ones she wanted to ask, but she let it go as Jamison prepared for bed. In that moment, when Samantha first saw that playful smirk that was sure to become a familiarity to them, she knew bunking with Jamison would be interesting.

Isaac yawned as he got up from bed. He looked around and saw Kyle still snoozing in his bed, along with their other cabin mate who Isaac hadn't known came in. Was it before or after they came back? Probably afterwards. He chuckled, he still had no idea how they were lucky enough to get Jalen out of their hair. Of course, Jalen was a friend but Isaac wasn't sure if his nerves could take listening to Jalen's plans all night long. Isaac gathered his things for the bathroom and on the way Kyle had met up with him. by the time he arrived back, Kyle was slipping his shoes on.

"Good morning, sunshine," Isaac greeted, loud enough to startle Kyle but avoid waking their cabin mate. Kyle threw his sneaker at Isaac who dodged it barely. Being on the baseball team gave Kyle a good arm. Kyle finished tying the laces and made a quick trip to the bathroom.

"So, ready for another day at CAMP ROCK?" Kyle laughed, remembering the previous day's dilemma. Isaac nodded, and the two exited the cabin just to see Elliot and Chloe coming towards them. Immediately, Chloe came over to hug Isaac around the waist and Isaac slung both arms around her neck.

"Good morning," Isaac greeted.

"Hi yourself," Chloe replied, tossing her hair to the side, revealing some silver star-shaped earrings. Isaac blew on her ear, making the earrings jingle, also making Chloe squirm from his soft breath on her earlobe.

"You look gorgeous this morning," Isaac chuckled and kissed her right on the spot at the end of her jaw. Chloe looked away, shaking her head and laughed. He knew better than anyone how much Chloe liked being complimented on her looks, no matter what she might say to disagree. "Where's Ariana?" Kyle asked Elliot who was her newest book. Some kind of supernatural theme that Isaac thought he'd ask to borrow afterwards.

"Where's Jalen?" Chloe countered, looking behind Isaac as if Jalen would appear any second.

"He was assigned a different sleeping location," Kyle answered, turning his gaze away from them.

"How did you manage to score that?" Elliot snickered, peering over her book.

"Kyle and I were able to talk to the councilors about giving us a room with one person already in it. Then we told Jalen we had to be split up," Isaac explained, enjoying the look of indifference on Kyle's face. He had seen Kyle talking to the councilor, persuading her with a bit of flirting to give them the room. In all honestly, Isaac had never known a man who held less shame than Kyle when it came to handling woman.

"We lost track of Ariana back at the cabins, don't worry we left her with other campers," Chloe answered in a composed voice as if it happened on a daily bases, which so happened it did. Isaac laughed. Of course it didn't take long for Ariana to lose herself from the rest of the group.

"She's probably taking pictures of something. Let's just go find her," Isaac suggested and the group walked back to the girl's cabins. When no one was looking, Isaac quickly pulled Chloe closer to him using the arm that was around her waist and whispered,

"Definitely beautiful."

Ariana had been following Elliot and Chloe to see the boy when she noticed a girl walk out of her cabin. As if her jaw had dropped to the ground, stopping her feet from walking forward, Ariana could feel her eyes widen in awe. The girl was, in every sense, pretty. Her light reddish hair was layered long to her mid chest that was covered in a pink strapped baby-doll shirt over a yellow stripped long-sleeved. She wore her side bangs clipped back and the clip in her hair was just as adorable as the bracelets she wore on her wrists and ankles. She wore converse and the way she walked, with a light bounce in her steps made Ariana wonder if she was a dancer. Before she knew it, the girl had noticed her and in reaction, Ariana's feet had kicked back into gear. Unfortunately, her brain wasn't fast enough to prevent her from tripping over her own feet. Ariana groaned as the other girl greeted quietly,

"Hi." Ariana shot back up and stammered a hello back.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked politely and Ariana nodded. The girl smiled and continued on her way, leaving Ariana to feel more embarrassed to be caught staring.

"It's okay, it's the reaction she gets most of the time though she's pretty modest about it," came an assuring voice. Arian turned to see two more girls coming out from the same cabin as the other.

"Huh?"

"Alice. That's her name. She's really cute isn't she?" Ariana nodded in agreement. Glad to hear she wasn't alone in her feelings but wasn't surprised to find she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Yeah, totally," Ariana agreed. The girl beside Ariana, who didn't seem too much taller than her, stretched out a hand and smiled,

"Caydence. And this is Karly." The other girl smiled as well, when Ariana shook Caydence's hand.

"I'm-"

"Ariana!" Ariana turned around, her mood becoming more thrilled at the site of her friends. She waved to Kyle as he came closer and pulled him into a bear hug. She greeted Isaac, before facing the two other girls.

"These are my friends, as well as my band members." She introduced each of them and their response was a nod or a smile. Caydence's smile grew wide, exposing some sort of anxiety as Karly's mouth opened wide and she shrieked in a loud voice,

"You guys look incredible!" Ariana could tell Kyle and Chloe got a good laugh out of that, while Isaac and Elliot looked smug. She had to admit, it seemed so weird to have people gaping at them. They were just normal teenagers.

"Well, we'll be seeing you around," Isaac said and he nodded his head in some direction. Ariana said her good-bye and joined Kyle, walking with him hand in hand.

"So…make some friends?" Ariana nodded and Kyle laughed,

"I'm glad." Ariana couldn't help but take a moment to savor this feeling. She had made two friends, which was something she loved to do and she could look forward to making another one out of their cabin mate.

The Mess Hall was filling up when Angel walked in, however her ears were deafening any outside noises and allowed her thoughts to run smoothly. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the squeals of her new cabin mate. Who shockingly took a liking to Julia the moment she stepped into the cabin. It wasn't so much that they were friends, but Julia had an admirer that liked to hang on Julia's every word. Worst of all, she shared the same striking name but Julia had degraded it by persuading the girl to take on the nickname Jules. Angel guessed Julia had banked on the girl liking her so much she wouldn't care if she named her Fido. It was really disgusting.

As if living a moment over again, Angel found herself falling over another camper and she let out a groan of pain. She looked up ready for round two of last night's events when she realized it was the same girl she had bumped into… yesterday. She felt ready to bolt when the girl got up and gave her a hand.

"You two have to stop meeting like this," her friend said, her voice teasing. Angel smiled and took the hand gratefully.

"Sorry, again." The girl shook her head, but examined her clothes a bit before saying,

"No problem, it's all right." Her friend snickered,

"You have to excuse her, she's on cloud nine. So even if you bulldozer her, she wouldn't feel a thing." Angel couldn't help but judge the way the girl kept looking over herself.

"Did I ruin your outfit?" Angel asked, hiding the critical feelings. She didn't want the girl to get the wrong impression but Angel really hoped she wasn't another Julia. She didn't seem like it.

"Oh no," the girl laughed, a bit too giddy to not be unusual. Did she sound nervous?

"I'm just…trying to look my best-"

"For a guy," Krisalyn sang, her voice seemingly taunting but the girl must not have minded since she only blushed.

"It's not as if you don't do the same," the girl whispered back, and her friend hugged her tightly.

"I bet he's a lucky guy." The girl took a minute to calm her nerves before introducing,

"I'm Sam."

"Angel."

"I'm Krisalyn," her friend interjected.

"You can sit with us, Angel, if you'd like," Sam offered and I nodded, happy to be invited. We sat down together when Brown came into the Mess Hall with a huge smile on his face. "All right, listen up fellow musicians," he called across the floor. Everyone gave him their attention as he announced,

"Our celebrity guest has arrived and I'd like you all to treat him like he was just like me or you. Why? Because he is! Give it up for… Marcus Reynolds." Sam, Krisalyn, and Angel shot a glance at each other in disbelief before the rock star walked into the Mess Hall, his mouth shut tight and firm. Some campers just stared at him and others were too embarrassed to lift their eyes to him.

"That's our cabin mate, this should be interesting," a hushed voice filled the silence and somewhere Brown was clapping on his own.

Derek couldn't understand why Brown was happy to have Reynolds here, did he even know who he was. The no-good-hoodlum-of-Hollywood! Everyone knew of Reynolds' bad-boy-on-the-block reputation and Derek couldn't fathom why he was even accepted here. He was even more shocked when he saw Jacob clap his hands together, finally starting a welcoming applause throughout the other campers. Derek could see Reynolds eyeing the crowd and he wasn't sure what he would do it Reynolds saw them.

"Hey hot-shot, what's up, stupidity finally making you mute?" Derek shot a glare at Jamison, who didn't flinch but look just as serious.

"No really, what is wrong with you two? He's just some the new meat for the fanatic female fans. Please tell me you two aren't idiotic enough to be jealous of him." Although she meant the comment for both of them, Derek knew Jamison was secretly mentioning Jacob's new friend from last night.

"No, I don't envy him."

"So then what could you possibly have against him?"

"He's my best friend. Or at least _was._" There were very few things that fazed Jamison and this seemed to be one of those things.

"What?" Jacob sighed and turned to see Reynolds staring at him straight in the eye.

"Let's just say some don't favor friends before fame."


	3. Chapter 3

As the three of them continued to class Krisalyn could feel a fast friendship between Angel and Sam. Of course, being the humorous person she was, Sam had no problems making people laugh and having a good time. It was Krisalyn who felt shy and reserved around new people. She didn't understand it, normally she'd be the more hyper and energetic of the two but that was only around Sam alone. Anyone else…you might as well forget she was even there.

"So you're an actor Angel?" Sam asked. Angel nodded her head, catching Krisalyn's attention.

"Yep, it's fun pretending to be anything. I'm a pretty good one," Krisalyn chuckled,

"I bet you are," Angel's expression was unreadable and Krisalyn hoped her joke wasn't taken seriously. The three walked in an awkward silence, until Sam laughed lightly.

"I just thought how interesting it would be for Krisalyn to be an actor. She sure has enough attitude for the job." Krisalyn smiled, glad that the ice was broken until Angel said calmly,

"Maybe a bit too much," she turned away, keeping her eyes forward and Krisalyn could feel some sort of shame heat up her cheeks. Through the rest of the walk, Angel seemed to be avoiding Krisalyn's stare but Krisalyn didn't mind. She just listened to Sam's voice as she tried making conversation with Angel, who returned her gesture nicely. Krisalyn took out her drumsticks from her back pocket and began creating an amazing beat on the trunk of the trees lined up in front of them. She continued that way down the path, until Sam came behind her and began humming a chorus to Krisalyn's beat. Some kids standing near by noticed Krisalyn, but their attention was grabbed by Sam's friendly tone,

"**Everybody **

**Gettin' down together**

**It doesn't matter that **

**We don't know each other."**

Krisalyn raced over to the kids sitting on the cabin steps, tapping to the hollow wood. Sam came over with Angel and slung her arm around Angel's shoulder, as the other campers followed her over.

"**Because right now's **

**About you and me**

**This feeling feels so right,**

**I know it's meant to be"**

Sam stepped lightly onto the top of the stairs as the kids separated themselves on the stairs, just enough to kick their legs out at the same time. They began doing a moon walk across the wide stairs. Sam stood at the top, smiling at their show. Krisalyn followed up the rail with her drumsticks keeping the rhythm going, and stood next to her.

"**Heart rates pumpin'**

**Feet keep jumpin'**

**The beat blocks out**

**Every single thought"**

The dancers grabbed the hands of the person below them and they swung their partner with enough force to shift their positions a pair of step beneath. So half the kids were lined up in front of the cabin forming an aisle and they looked at Sam who was walking down the stairs with dancers crisscrossing with every word.

"**Shoulders brushin'**

**Feelings rushin'**

**And we're caught**

**In this musical trap"**

Sam ran over to the clearing where a large tree stump stood alone. She pulled Angel on top with her, while the dancers formed two circles around them. One circle danced in one direction, while the other danced opposite them. The kids in the smaller circle turned to face the ones in the outer circle and they all shouted ecstatically in unison.

"**It's no use to fight it**

**There's no way out**

**But a few minutes inside it**

**And you'll know what we're all about"**

The kids then when back to back and when they linked each other's arms, the kids of the outer circle flipped their partner forward until they landed on the ground with a loud thump. Krisalyn watched from the porch as Angel laughed before joining Sam in the chorus.

"**Heart rates pumpin'**

**Feet keep jumpin'**

**The beat blocks out**

**Every single thought"**

Now all the kids were spread out and they were jumping into the air lively, motioning a funny little quick step with Sam's words. They shook their heads in circles while spinning like toy-toppers, swinging their arms in the arm to make a huge wave. Angel sang some 'ahh' as Sam did a little twirl off the stump and everyone began clapping as the Krisalyn slowed the song down.

"**Shoulders brushin'**

**Feelings rushin'**

**And we're caught**

**In this musical trap"**

Sam stood at the front of the group, who had one hand clasped in another's while their arms were linked with someone else. Angel stood at the top striking a pose, her figure just above Sam who laughed lightly. Sam's friendliness strikes again.

Sam began clapping, as well as everyone else, and they all began chatting with each other. Krisalyn shook her head as a small band of campers formed around Sam who was happy enough to talk with them.

"That was amazing," Angel complimented her full interest on Sam, pushing her way through the crowd to stand with her. Krisalyn shrugged it off as she followed, some bright colors catching her eyes. She bent over to pluck some carnations and lilies, loving how their colors just mixed well until she spotted a bold red tiger lily in the group. Krisalyn didn't remove the flower, but for some reason it didn't seem to fit in with the other two. It also made the carnation look a little plain.

Marcus walked along the path near the lake, wanting to escape as far as he could from the rest of the camp. Was this some kind of sick joke? What was his manager thinking, sending him here of all places. It might have whacked Shane Grey brainless, although that's difficult seeing as he didn't have much of one to start with, but he sure wasn't going to fall for it. Instead he was going to drown himself into his books, which he luckily brought with him. He was trying to find some place to sit and read when two girls noticed him. He stopped and starred back, becoming easily annoyed with them.

"What!" The girls pouted and made a face to him, before walking away in a huff. Marcus grumbled under his breath, about rotten immature kids. They were the ones being rude, staring at him as if he were some freak show on display. Although, that's what he was here wasn't it? Brown may not have noticed, but if it wasn't for…Marcus wouldn't even say his name, the rest of the camp probably would have left the room in a tense atmosphere.

Marcus thought he'd might as well go back to his cabin and work on his music when his urge for solitude got him to keep going down the path. He continued to walk until he came upon two voices talking to each other fiercely, making him stop short in his tracks.

"We have to win this! I don't care if we have to practice night and day! We have to smash Reynolds in the Final Jam." Marcus huffed with irritation. Stupid Whitman was being his usual stupid self. When will he learn to shut up?

"We don't even know if he's performing. He could just be here to…"

"Chill?" The second voice, Marcus recognized immediately, making him consider bolting but the third voice had him wondering why it sounded familiar.

"Don't be blind, Jamison. He's obviously here to ruin our chances."

"Like you actually have one, Derek," the voice said tauntingly. Marcus smirked. He definitely knew who this was now.

"Jamison, why don't you shove off, you're not even part of this."

"Like I'd ever want to spend hours practicing with you, I'd rather throw myself into the lake."

"Do us all a favor."

"At least I'm better-looking in a bathing suit, than some sweaty warthog that stinks as bad as he performs." Marcus heard the stomping from ahead and decided to leave before he was found hanging around. Back up the path he discovered some canoes turned over, looking like a good place to sit. He went over and sat down, feeling the sun on his neck as he leaned against the canoe's bottom side. His reading didn't go very far for very soon, when he heard some tennis shoes mashing across the beach. He groaned, would he ever get some peace? He was about to tell the person off when he turned to see, in complete shock as the girl-Jamison- slip her converse off and ripped her hoodie off her back. Marcus looked away, the most horrified expression on his face. What did she think she was doing? Was she insane? She had to be! Taking a quick breather, Marcus looked back and saw her hoodie and converse placed on one of the upturned canoes. He looked around and couldn't see where she had gone, until a loud cry startled him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcus turned around to see the girl standing in the water, her hair stuck to her face as water dripped from its ends and her clothes clung tightly to her body. Something about the way her cheeks shone brilliantly under the sunlight caught his attention. Even though she was clothed, the way his eyes were skimming her appearance, she immediately felt shy and she sunk beneath the water's surface.

"Stop staring, dim-wit!" Marcus shook his head as he walked away, feeling rather irritated with himself for not knowing better. Girls were sure fussy.

Soon enough she was close behind him, hoodie and converse back on, surprisingly matched him stride for stride.

"So what were you doing out there?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving his stone face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Her lips scrunched, something Marcus found familiar, but his reply got her to take her eyes off him.

"J-just swimming." Marcus rolled his eyes, he knew different, but then again she didn't know that.

"Really? You do realize a majority of deaths are caused by unsupervised water activities."

"Are you saying you were going to let me drown?" Marcus didn't respond, no need to fuel her temper again. He was starting to learn just how short of a fuse she had and he didn't want to be on the other end of it.

"You didn't answer my question," she mentioned, her voice even but curious.

"Which one?"

"The prior."

"Do I have to?"

"It'd be appreciated."

"But not significant."

"To who?"

"Either party," Marcus snapped, not being in the mood for round two of their constant banter. He prepared himself for the whining, the annoying sound girls made when they couldn't have their way.

It never came.

He looked at her and saw her face was unreadable, which fascinated him. Just a minute ago, you could tell she was armored for a battle of wits…but now, she just seemed, pensive.

"Now what?" Marcus couldn't help but asking. She looked at him and smiled, something about it sending chills of anxiety down his arms.

"I was just trying to figure out why you were over there since you won't tell me." Her answer seemed plain enough, so he should have dropped the conversation.

"And what did you come up with?"

"You were hiding." Marcus' feet stopped of their own accord and he scoffed in her face.

"Hiding? Me? You were the one who wouldn't come out of the water until I left."

"That's because you were starring at me."

"So, I'm starring at you now."

"This is different."

"How so?" Her lips formed a tight frown and she turned away. Marcus considered leaving at that when she confessed quietly,

"The way you were looking at me…made me feel self-conscious." Marcus could feel the smirk on his face.

"I see…you're one of those girls who always worry about what they look like every minute of the day, huh?" He watched as her expression became vivid, but he cut her off.

"For one, it doesn't matter since no one, including me, would have cared what you looked like. Two, get over it, there will be times when you don't want to be seen but will be."

"Should I consider that advice from someone wise… or just plain bitter because the media captured you at your worst?" Her comeback was so smooth, so unfazed by what he said, but what hit him most was how direct it was.

"And you've seen pictures of me? I didn't know you were a fan."

"I'm not. I've seen better, much better from Shane Grey." Marcus shook his head.

"Don't compare me to _him._"

"Why not, you two have, or in his case _had_, the same attitude problem."

"Your point being?"

"I'm just thinking whether yours will be solved the same way."

"You mean after bonding with the other happy-go campers, I'm going to turn into a nice guy?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head at him and continued to walk up the path.

"Don't you know? It wasn't the camp that changed him." Marcus' interest was captured, seeing as this was the main reason as to why he was here. If his manager was wrong about this place, why had he been sent here? Although one question stood above the rest, if it wasn't the camp, what did?

"A girl," she answered simply, as if reading his mind and that smile from before appeared on her face once again. Leaving him feeling stupid for being the object of ridicule but somehow found it fair payment for seeing that, what he now discovered to be a blush on her already peachy cheeks. Maybe she wasn't as scary as she acted.


End file.
